Mattresses are displayed for retail sale in a number of different environments. While not limited thereto, one commercial setting where mattresses are sold is in warehouse stores wherein pallet racks are typically used to both store and display merchandise. Often times, products may be arranged or tucked under pallet racks on the floor. A problem with this approach is that the product, such as a mattress, may not be readily accessible for proper consumer evaluation. Having products stick out into the aisles is also undesirable as that can impede consumer shopping and restocking activities. In this and other retail environments, there is a desire for improved retail display solutions such as for mattresses.